


YOUR Wallpaper

by Irinrinrin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irinrinrin/pseuds/Irinrinrin
Summary: Tetsuya visits Seijuurou to give him a complaint. But what he gets is...





	YOUR Wallpaper

Seijuurou gets a text from Tetsuya, saying he’ll come to Kyoto after school ends. It’s quite unexpected of Tetsuya, because today is Friday and tomorrow they have practice. But of course Seijuurou welcomes Tetsuya with utmost happiness.

Seijuurou comes home earlier and waits for Tetsuya in his room. He orders his maid to prepare Tetsuya’s favorite meal for dinner.

Not long after, Tetsuya already stands in front of him, with hands cross his chest.

“Show me your mobile phone.”

“What?”

“Just. Give. Me. Your. Mobile phone.”

“What is it all about, Tetsuya?”

“I wanna see your wallpaper.”

“…”

“Mayuzumi-san texted me and sent me a picture of your wallpaper.”

“…” Chihiro… I’ll make sure he gets his punishment!

“Akashi-kun, change it.”

“Why? It’s cute.”

“Change it or I’ll delete all of my pictures in your laptop.”

“…”

“I know you saved a lot of pictures of me in your laptop. I also know the password to log in.”

“That’s unfair, Tetsuya.”

“Looks who’s unfair here. I still remember you mixed liquor on my vanilla milkshake to make me looked like that. Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, and Kise-kun also told me you made me make a lot of embarrassing pose and took pictures.”

“Those three idiots. I’ll make them pay!”

“Akashi-kun, delete. It. Now!”

“Tetsuya, let’s not use our limited time together for fighting unimportant matter.”

“No, delete it. It’s embarrassing, Akashi-kun. If it’s only you who saw it, I don’t mind. I just dislike it when other people see me like that. It’s really embarrassing.”

Tetsuya averts his eyes and looks at the other side. A slight red appears in his face. He’s blushing. Seeing him like that arouses Seijuurou’s desire to make a mess of Tetsuya. He suddenly pulls Tetsuya’s hand, which makes the latter losing his balance. Seijuurou skillfully makes Tetsuya sits in his lap. The next thing he does is closing his face to Tetsuya’s ears and he whispers in a sweet voice.

“Are you seducing me, Love?”

“Eh? That’s… No, wha-“

Tetsuya can’t finish his words for Seijuurou already seizes Tetsuya’s lips with his lips. He doesn’t hold back, more precisely, couldn’t hold back. While kissing Tetsuya, he carries Tetsuya to his bed. Seijuurou lay him down and begins to undress.

“Seijuurou! I haven’t-“

He ignores Tetsuya’s attempt to complain. Seijuurou miss Tetsuya. He longs to touch Tetsuya. He doesn’t care if his maids or butlers down there hear what they do in his room.

And Tetsuya gives up on resisting Seijuurou. He surrenders to the warm and gentle touch Seijuurou gives him for he also longing for Seijuurou’s body heat.

Thus, a heated makeup happens.

As for the result for Tetsuya’s demand, Seijuurou hopes Tetsuya forgets their arguments earlier with the heated makeup they did. But Tetsuya never forgets. Thus, Seijuurou has to delete and changes his wallpaper. Tetsuya picks a “decent” wallpaper for him.

Unexpectedly, Seijuurou treasures Tetsuya’s photos on his laptop more than he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I love how Seijuurou gives up on Tetsuya's demand xD


End file.
